


Восемнадцать багряных лун

by Integrity_8812



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Angst, Drama, Family Drama, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Integrity_8812/pseuds/Integrity_8812
Summary: «Этот альфа заставит тебя гореть изнутри, мой мальчик», - так говорил шаман.Но только позже Кенсу поймет, что именно духи имели в виду.





	Восемнадцать багряных лун

**Author's Note:**

> Речь выделяется курсивом, когда персонажи в волчьей ипостаси. И слышать в этом случае они могут друг друга только если находятся в одном облике (человек не может услышать волка). Существуют и исключения, но только в том случае, если между персонажами сильная связь. Истинности тут нет, но бывают Пары, которые создаются Луной в Ночь Выбора, когда она вмешивается в процесс.

_Fever Ray – The Wolf  
Fever Ray – If I Had A Heart  
Fever Ray – Keep the Streets Empty for Me  
Fever Ray – When I Grow Up_

  
  
      Зимой в лесу становится тише. Даже тяжелое хриплое дыхание сквозь сжатые острые зубы, кажется, заставляет птиц умолкнуть, а мелкую живность метнуться в норы. Волк ступает тяжело, некрепким шагом двигаясь на запах костров. Но даже он перебивается острыми для чуткого нюха нотами крови. Собственной крови, обмазывающей снег и оставляющей за ним яркую вереницу. Впереди почти ничего не видно, потому что глаза закрываются — он потерял много сил, пытаясь добраться сюда. Черная блестящая шерсть слиплась на брюхе и боках, открывая беззащитную розовую плоть. Чудо, что лапы не подгибаются и продолжают нести вперед тяжелую тушу.  
  
      Вой нескольких волков неподалеку заставляет глухо рыкнуть, машинально реагируя на приближение чужаков. Черный чувствует их запах, становящийся все сильнее с каждым его неровным шагом. Он знает, что находится на уже чужой территории и у него не хватит сил отбиться. То, что ему не повстречался за все это время медведь, не значит, что задрать окончательно не смогут чужие. Потому что черному не место на их территории.   
  
      Чужаки все ближе, и когда за деревьями, настороженно оскалившись, появляются волки, он останавливается. Он выравнивает дыхание и смотрит прямо на самого крупного, что стоит перед ним. Это не вожак, но явно сильный альфа, которому он если и сможет дать отпор, то лишь на время, пока ему в глотку не вцепятся другие.  
  
      —  _Кто ты и что забыл на нашей территории?_  
  
      Волк смотрит на него тяжело, но спокойно, совсем не видя угрозы в раненном звере. Это злит больше собственной слабости. Черный подбирается и делает еще один шаг вперед, чувствуя, как силы начинают его медленно покидать. И теперь, когда, возможно, придется драться за собственную жизнь, это самый неподходящий момент. Светло-коричневый, еще молодой волк слева от него предупреждающе скалится. Черный недовольно застывает на месте, не спеша отвечать на вопрос. Ему все больше начинает казаться, что от его ответа ничего не зависит.   
  
      —  _Помнится мне, раньше это были ничейные земли,_  — пасть с розоватыми от крови зубами будто демонстрирует усмешку. Ему уже терять нечего.   
  
      А чужаки остаются недовольными таким ответом, оскаливаясь и медленно надвигаясь на крупного черного волка, что старается твердо держаться на слабых лапах. Упасть до начала боя — позор. Когда на него бросается молодняк, он уже готов к атаке, но вцепившийся в раненный бок проскочивший мимо него волк заставляет громко проскулить. Алые кляксы все больше окропляют снег вокруг могучего, но находящегося на издыхании животного.  
  
      Черный успевает лишь заметить, как перед ним мелькает слишком заметный среди белизны снега необычно пушистый хвост, и слышит предупреждающий рык. Волки отступают так же быстро, как напали, а черный валится на снег, тяжело выдыхая сквозь зубы. Отец был бы им недоволен...   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      На западных землях зима никогда не приходит по расписанию и может осыпать снегом, когда деревья еще не сбросили до конца листву, или прийти позже, вводя в замешательство всех лесных жителей. Но сколько Кенсу себя помнит, их шаман всегда мог предсказать, когда землю накроет белое покрывало. Эта же зима сразу окрасилась красным.   
  
      Кенсу помнит, как с первым снегом все взрослые альфы ушли из поселения во главе с его отцом — вожаком стаи. Минуло несколько десятков зим с момента сражений за свободные территории, но здесь, на западе, еще оставались ничейные земли, которые не давали покоя двум стаям, разместившимся по разные стороны широкой реки. Черные испокон веков старались держаться ближе к югу, не поддерживая связь с другими поселениями. Но недавно ничейные земли стали яблоком окончательного раздора между двумя стаями. Кенсу не хочет знать, что происходило за те несколько лун отсутствия их альф. Воспоминанием служит лишь несколько рубцов на теле отца, увеличившаяся территория и слезы омег, оплакивающих потерянных родных и любимых. Черные отступили, когда погиб их вожак, и Кенсу хотелось плакать, вторя трагичному вою по ту сторону реки. Потому что ему даже представить страшно, что бы стало, если бы их стая лишилась вожака. Если бы он лишился отца.   
  
      Раны, полученные в бою, только успели зарубцеваться, когда дозорные почуяли чужака на их территории.   
  
      — Как думаешь, может ли это быть просто медведь?   
  
      Бэкхен — омега, что старше Кенсу лишь на одну весну, — с надеждой смотрит на друга, будто тот может что-то изменить. После недавней схватки никому не хотелось больше конфликтов, поэтому все жители поселения лишь пытаются казаться спокойными, с тайным страхом провожая нескольких альф.   
  
      — Кажется, старик говорил, что ему нужно немного ростков пролески.  
  
      Кенсу на ходу перекидывается, не потрудившись стянуть одежду и не давая другу вымолвить и слова. Бэкхену только и остается смотреть вслед Кенсу и надеяться, что тот не успеет натворить дел, снова отправившись в лес в одиночку. Он лишь подбирает чужую одежду и осматривается по сторонам, убеждаясь, что никто больше их не видел. Разговора с вожаком ему ой как не хочется. Он быстро скрывается в своей хижине, про себя прося духов предков приглядеть за его сумасбродным другом.  
  
      А Кенсу следует за альфами, стараясь держаться с подветренной стороны, чтобы никто из них не смог его учуять и вернуть в поселение. Он движется на чужой запах, что приносят ему потоки холодного воздуха. Густой и терпкий запах чужого альфы, так выделяющийся на фоне остальных. И Кенсу в нем не чувствует опасности.   
  
      Поэтому когда он успевает приблизиться именно в момент атаки, он не думает ни секунды, прежде чем громко предупреждающе зарычать, заставляя альф невольно отступить, боясь причинить вред омеге. Черный ослабленный волк валится на снег за спиной Кенсу.   
  
      —  _Кенсу, почему ты не в поселении?_  
  
      Дживон напряженно следит за лежащим без сил раненным зверем за спиной младшего, чтобы успеть среагировать, если вдруг чужак рискнет что-то сделать. Пусть надрывное дыхание того и ярче прочего демонстрирует, что больше волк ни на что не способен, Ифань с него три шкуры сдерет, если с мальцом что-то случится.   
  
      —  _Он ранен, мы должны ему помочь._  
  
      В ответ на уверенную фразу омеги альфы лишь фыркают и недовольно порыкивают, потому что некоторые из них все еще зализывают раны после встречи с черными волками. Но омега лишь внимательно смотрит в глаза старшему и почти просяще прижимает уши. Дживон качает головой, подступая чуть ближе к Кенсу и хрипло дышащему чужаку.  
  
      — _Ифань будет вне себя, когда узнает, что ты один отправился в лес. Тем более, когда мы ушли сюда._  
  
      Кенсу понимает, что его ждет трепка, но не отступает, никак не показывая свой страх. Все-таки ему достанется и от папы-омеги, который не раз предупреждал, что до первой общей охоты в лес ему одному нельзя. Дживон фыркает и неспешно подходит к чужаку, недовольно рыкнув в сторону младшего и заставив того дернуться в сторону от неожиданности. Для профилактики. Кенсу несмело смотрит на старшего и сдерживает желание по-щенячьи довольно тявкнуть, когда Дживон дает указания остальным альфам. Чужака решено доставить в поселение, пока вожак не решит, что с ним делать.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      В хижине шамана всегда пахло травами и домом. Кенсу с самого детства ходил любопытным хвостом за стариком, что никогда не прогонял. Ифань с Чунменом всегда знали, куда нужно идти, чтобы найти своего убежавшего сына. Кенсу тянется к старику и обязательно станет его преемником — так все думали с самого рождения. И не только потому, что чуткий нюх еще совсем маленького волчонка мог улавливать тонкие запахи разных растений даже под снегом, но и потому, что сын вожака был отмечен Багряной Луной. Такие волки в долгу перед ней, и никто никогда не знает, как именно и когда Луна решит забрать свое, подчиняя чужие судьбы. Служить ей, отдав собственного волка в дар, — выбор, который делает каждый будущий шаман в свою первую Ночь Выбора. Но с самого детства старик Чхве пресекал любые разговоры об этом, посвящая омегу лишь в силу трав.   
  
      Сегодня же вход в хижину запрещен, как и долгие отлучки без присмотра еще несколько лун. Родители были очень недовольны и напуганы, когда узнали, где был омега. Но Кенсу, несмотря на небольшую трепку от обеспокоенного папы, все же удается улизнуть и пробраться к хижине шамана, что находится на краю поселения. Уже за несколько построек Кенсу чует чужой запах, бьющий по рецепторам каждый раз, когда он подходит слишком близко.   
  
      Омега осторожно заглядывает в окно, сразу замечая большого волка на покрывале, расстеленном вдоль стены недалеко от очага. Старик Чхве кажется слишком маленьким в сравнении с могучим животным, и Кенсу только теперь понимает, что в их стае такие волки — редкость. Правду говорили, что они с черными совершенно разные.   
  
      Шаман размешивает что-то в глиняной чаше и осторожно размазывает по ранам тяжело дышащего животного. Волк начинает скулить, сбиваясь на хрипы и негромкие, слабые порыкивания. У Кенсу что-то скручивается внутри от горького запаха боли, что пропитал воздух. Старик что-то приговаривает и втирает глубже, от чего волк вскидывается, собираясь вырваться, но тут же протяжно скулит и падает обратно без сил. Даже в таком состоянии волку хватит лишь одного удара мощной лапы, чтобы убить шамана, но он и не пытается навредить. Скулит, злится от бессилия, но понимает, что ему помогают. Лишь уши, подергивающиеся от раздражения, и блестящие на слабом свету острые зубы выдают недовольство гордого чужака своим положением.   
  
      Старик перевязывает раны, заставляя волка чуть приподняться и снова упасть, не в силах долго стоять на подгибающихся лапах. Шаман ставит чашу на небольшой стол и выходит из хижины, сильнее закутавшись в одежды. Кенсу успевает шмыгнуть за угол, прижавшись к стене и надеясь, что его не заметили. Старик Чхве, недолго постояв на пороге, закрывает за собой дверь и неспешно уходит. Кенсу закусывает губу, снова заглядывая в окно и наблюдая за мирно дышащим волком. Папа назвал бы это обычным любопытством, но Кенсу и сам не уверен, что именно им движет.   
  
      Он так глубоко уходит в свои мысли, что даже не успевает почуять родной запах. Поэтому подскакивает на месте, когда кто-то касается его плеча. В темных, обрамленных глубокими морщинами глазах искрится улыбка, и Кенсу пристыженно отводит взгляд.  
  
      — Проверяешь, маленький проказник?   
  
      Омега не отвечает, предчувствуя долгие нотации от родителей, ведь шаман может и рассказать, если посчитает нужным. И именно поэтому Кенсу не может скрыть удивление, когда старик протягивает ему глубокую чашу с мясной густой похлебкой, чуть остывшей за время недолгого пути из соседнего дома.   
  
      Кенсу неуверенно берет чашу и, еще раз вопросительно взглянув на старика, прижимает к груди, стараясь сохранить тепло. Шаман чуть улыбается и открывает ему дверь, запуская внутрь. Волк, уже успевший задремать, резко вскидывает голову, и Кенсу теряется на мгновение, встречаясь с осознанным янтарным взглядом. Дверь хижины с негромким скрипом закрывается за спиной парнишки, и он чуть вздрагивает, когда слышит удаляющиеся шаги. Шаман ушел, оставив их одних, и Кенсу бы задумался над этим, если бы ни вдруг появившийся легкий страх, опутывающий липкой паутиной тяжелого взгляда. Кенсу сглатывает и топчется на месте, смотря волку прямо в глаза.  
  
      — Привет.  
  
      Выходит негромко и хрипло от долгого молчания. Черный все так же смотрит на него, но теперь с большим интересом, и облизывается, учуяв запах похлебки.  
  
      — Я принес тебе поесть, — несмело говорит Кенсу и делает несколько шагов ближе к чужаку. Волк никак не реагирует, лишь фыркает насмешливо, когда омега чуть спотыкается, зацепившись за что-то на полу.   
  
      Кенсу хочется провалиться сквозь землю, потому что ему кажется, что чужие янтарные глаза открыто смеются над ним, даже в таком обессиленном состоянии чувствуя превосходство. Он осторожно присаживается недалеко от волка, придвигая похлебку ближе к нему. Волк продолжает смотреть на него, не притрагиваясь к еде.   
  
      — Что, не хочешь?   
  
      Когда чужак никак не реагирует на вопрос, парень тянется к чашке и почти переворачивает ее, тут же резко отдергивая руку. Большие глаза распахиваются от удивления, в то время как омега прижимает к себе дрожащую ладонь. Горячее влажное прикосновение чужого языка будто ожогом остается на светлой коже. Кенсу смотрит на волка, что с невозмутимым видом принимается за еду, и вскакивает с места, выбегая из хижины. Щеки горят так, что, кажется, даже снег в мгновение растаял бы, если бы он зарылся в него прямо сейчас.  
  
  
  
      Кенсу сторонится хижины шамана две последующие луны, не в силах совладать с румянцем на щеках, когда тот интересуется, почему он не заглядывает к нему. С улыбкой в темных глазах интересуется, будто знает все, будто видел.   
  
      — Ему стало намного лучше, — озорно щурится Бэкхен.  
  
      — Кому? — упрямо спрашивает Кенсу, отводя взгляд, хотя прекрасно понял, о ком идет речь.   
  
      — Настолько лучше, что вчера он впервые обратился. Такой красавец! — тянет с мечтательным вздохом парень и тут же заливисто смеется, когда вскочивший друг почти путается в длинных одеждах. Бэкхен улыбается широко и берет за руки вконец смущенного Кенсу: — Я пошутил. Но старик сказал, что совсем скоро он действительно сможет обратиться, потому что раны затягиваются очень быстро.   
  
      Кенсу прокручивает разговор с другом до захода солнца, пока, наконец, не решается. Он прячет под одеждами несколько кусков мяса, что оставил с обеда, и идет к небольшой хижине, стараясь держаться теней домов, чтобы никто не увидел его. Бэкхен, согласившийся ради него на обман, остался у себя, не туша очаг, чтобы все думали, что они снова засиделись допоздна.   
  
      Чужой запах ощущается еще резче, когда Кенсу приближается к хижине. Так сильно, что он даже покачивается, не будучи готовым к подобному. Острый с самого рождения нюх сейчас совсем не в радость, но это впервые, когда он чует кого-то так сильно в облике человека. И запах этот, тяжелый, древесный, но с необъяснимыми, еле заметными нотками свежести — будто Кенсу зарылся влажным носом в землю весеннего леса. Он привыкает, вдохнув поглубже, и понимает, что так пахнет домом. Не тем, где он родился и царят уют и любовь, благодаря папе; не хижиной шамана, в которой он бывал так часто. Так пахнет домом, что у него мог бы быть.   
  
      Он даже забывает постучать, ведомый каким-то внутренним чутьем, прежде чем открывает дверь старой хижины. Шамана нет, а посреди комнаты, у расстеленного на полу покрывала, стоит человек. Кенсу замирает, уставившись на широкую крепкую спину, боясь невольно скользнуть взглядом вниз. Человек поворачивается к нему, смотря темными глазами прямо из-под смоляной челки. И Кенсу узнает в нем чужака, что только недавно вступил в их поселение большим черным волком.   
  
      — Ты почему раздет перед омегой? — старик Чхве повышает голос, как только переступает порог, заставляя Кенсу подскочить и тут же отвернуться, прикрыв пылающее лицо ладошкой. — Совсем стыд потерял!   
  
      Шаман ворчит, бросая чужаку принесенные вещи, и Кенсу слышит, как тот в ответ лишь усмехается, ничего не отвечая. Он ощущает чужое присутствие так сильно, будто тот стоит прямо за его спиной. Даже знакомый запах почти родного Чхве теряется на фоне другого, более сильного.   
  
      Он старается отвлечься, ставя принесенное мясо на стол неподалеку, когда шаман обращает на него внимание:  
  
      — А ты чего приходил, Кенсу-я?   
  
      Кенсу поворачивается несмело и понимает, что не знает, что именно должен ответить. А чужак смотрит прямо на него, будто это не он находится в таком комфорте только потому, что шаман запретил вожаку принимать какое-либо решение до полного восстановления волка. Будто гость здесь именно Кенсу.   
  
      — Так вот как зовут моего спасителя, — чужой голос низкий и приятный. Словно патокой заливается в уши, заставляя увязнуть в нем на несколько секунд. Кенсу думает, что такая острая реакция у него потому, что альфа ему незнаком, а следующая весна — его первое Время Выбора.   
  
      Первое обращение чужака означает, что он полностью выходит из-под защиты шамана. И теперь, когда это произошло, Кенсу вместе со стариком и сопровождающим их Дживоном идет к отцу. Дживон, к слову, увидевший, что омега снова без спроса улизнул, лишь качает головой.   
  
      В хижине, что находится в центре поселения и являет собой одну из самых больших построек, пахнет недавним ужином и ягодами, что так любит высушивать омега вожака. Чунмен, открывший поздним гостям, теряется на секунду, бросая взгляд на незнакомца, а после — на своего сына, что должен быть у друга. Он чуть поджимает губы, и Кенсу невольно жмется за спину Дживона, который широко улыбается и берет все в свои руки.  
  
      — Ифань ведь не спит? Я подумал, что лучше решить все сейчас, пока стая отдыхает, чтобы не наводить много шума.  
  
      — Да, конечно, — тут же шире раскрывает дверь Чунмен, запуская их в дом. Он ждет, пока все войдут, и берет за руку хотевшего проскочить мимо него сына, не давая улизнуть. Кенсу все прекрасно понимает и смотрит прямо в глаза родителю, что лишь качает головой, а после вздыхает и прижимает к себе. И лучше бы он устроил ему трепку, потому что тогда Кенсу чувствовал бы себя менее виноватым. Он лишь расслабляется, вдыхая успокаивающий запах папы с примесью беспокойства, и обещает себе, что постарается больше его не волновать.   
  
      Ифань выходит к ним через несколько минут. Он кивает приветственно членам стаи, а потом долго смотрит на чужака. Черный стоит ровно и смотрит прямо в глаза мужчине, что позволяет себе сесть в широкое кресло. Кенсу кажется, что у него скоро начнет раскалываться голова от напряжения, повисшего в воздухе. Трое альф, кажется, не уступающих друг другу в ментальной силе, становится слишком много для него одного. Даже Чунмен, не сильно чувствительный к подобному, ощущает дискомфорт.  
  
      — А теперь рассказывай, кто ты и как оказался на наших землях. Для тебя же будет лучше не соврать нам.   
  
      Дживон, стоящий неподалеку, сверлит незнакомца тяжелым взглядом, припоминая их самый первый разговор. Этот альфа ему не нравится.  
  
      — Меня зовут Кай, а откуда я — вам и так известно. И я находился на ничейных землях.  
  
      Дживон недовольно сверкает глазами, сжимая кулаки. Ифань коротким жестом просит его успокоиться и возвращает все свое внимание молодому альфе, что чувствует себя уверенно, держа напряженную спину прямо, а руки — расслабленными. Будто готов к прыжку в любой момент, но не хочет выказывать враждебности перед чужим вожаком. Воспитание, достойное первых альф стаи, и это заставляет Ифаня взглянуть на него по-другому.   
  
      — Почему ты не со своей стаей, чужак? — голос вожака отдает ледяными нотками, и обращение режет уши особенно сильно. Чтобы немного сбить спесь и напомнить, на чьей он находится территории.  
  
      — Потому что той стаи больше нет. — Полные губы поджимаются, а глаза блестят в свете очага. Он на какое-то время замолкает, после добавляя, выделяя с горечью и еле уловимой ненавистью каждое слово: — После смерти вожака — больше нет. Но тот, кто пришел к власти сейчас, с этим не согласен.   
  
      Ифань молчит, задумчиво хмурясь и неосознанно проводя пальцем по глубокому шраму, выглядывающему на шее из-под одежды. Кенсу пораженно выдыхает, чувствуя горечь на языке от чужих эмоций. Чунмен, обнимающий сына, поглаживает его по голове, перебирая мягкие пряди. Все, даже напряженный Дживон, будто окунулись в воспоминания того дня, когда их вожак боролся за жизнь несколько лун, сопровождающихся бесконечными молитвами духам предков.   
  
      — Ненавидишь нас? — Ифань вдруг усмехается. Не зло — понимающе.   
  
      — Ненавижу, — честно произносит Кай, не думая ни секунды, и Кенсу мелко вздрагивает от этой фразы. Чужак переводит вдруг взгляд на шамана, мельком скользнув по омеге, сильнее прижавшемуся к папе. — Ненавижу, но благодарен за то, что вылечили и приняли на время, даже не зная, кто я.   
  
      Ифань смотрит на него внимательно, видя, что тот не врет. А потом слабо улыбается и кивает в сторону омег, что расположились на высокой лавке вдоль стены.   
  
      — Благодарить ты должен моего сына. Если бы ни он, ты бы не стоял здесь сейчас. Только вот не были ли его усилия напрасны?   
  
      Альфа чуть хмурится, не понимая, к чему клонит вожак.   
  
      — Прошло не так много времени с битвы. Ты знаешь, что мы убили твоего старого вожака, а я знаю, что, возможно, ты убил несколько членов моей стаи. И сейчас у тебя есть лишь два выхода: уйти за реку, в старую стаю или южные земли, или же остаться здесь и постараться отплатить за доброту. Сказать по правде, меня устроил бы больше первый вариант, потому что я не уверен, что смогу когда-нибудь подарить тебе свое доверие. Но мы потеряли несколько сильных альф, а твой волк силен и будет полезен на охоте. И люди, которые мне дороги, по какой-то причине защитили тебя. Я очень хочу верить в то, что они не ошиблись.   
  
      Кай молчит, подергивая напряженно пальцами рук, не давая себе сжать их в кулаки. Дживон хмурится, недовольный подобным предложением, но понимающий, что молодняк на охоте пока полезен меньше, чем взрослый волк. Сам альфа перешагнул порог в тридцать три зимы и готов поклясться, что молодой альфа перед ним прожил не больше двадцати пяти, но так же силен.   
  
      Кай вдруг громко втягивает воздух, будто приводя мысли в порядок, а потом медленно опускается на одно колено, оставляя голову гордо поднятой и смотря вожаку прямо в глаза. Ифань лишь еле заметно кивает, принимая чужое решение.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Члены стаи привыкают к Каю долго. Альфы долгое время продолжают видеть в нем соперника и чужака, а омеги — убийцу их любимых. И избавиться от этого с самого начала было сложно, как ни крути. Чтобы люди медленно привыкали к нему, просто приходя к пониманию того, что в их стае новый волк, Кая решено поселить у шамана, на краю поселения. И альфа прекрасно справлялся с ролью помощника по хозяйству. Шаман долгое время ворчал на вожака, что он не настолько стар и немощен, чтобы ему ведра таскали. Вот с дровами и хворостом для очага помощь всегда сгодится, но во всем остальном шаман оставлял за собой упрямую самостоятельность. И Кай, который привык действовать весьма прямолинейно и забирал на ходу ведра из чужих рук, даже пару раз получал палкой по макушке.   
  
      Кенсу, который всегда захаживает к шаману, уже несколько лун старается наблюдать издалека. То самое горячее, единственное прикосновение все еще эфемерно ощущается на коже, будто волк клеймил его тогда. Бэкхен, который всегда очень точно замечает изменения в друге, лишь улыбается, когда Кенсу невесомо оглаживает собственное запястье. Место, где кожа у омег очень нежная, где не каждый альфа рискнет коснуться, не подразумевая под этим ничего. То смелое прикосновение, выбившее из колеи, никак не хочет выходить их головы. И когда Кенсу как-то приходит к старику за снадобьем для приболевшего ребенка их мастера, он понимает, что пропадает окончательно. Кай, рубивший дрова без рубашки, становится очередным ударом для молодого омеги, который не может выбросить из головы постыдные картинки несколько последующих лун.  
  
      Чунмен видит, что с его мальчиком, который станет скоро совсем взрослым, происходит самое волнительное, что может быть у омеги в таком возрасте. И он видит, кто именно стал этому виной. Ифань, замечающий, как нервно покусывает губы его супруг, когда веселый Кенсу убегает из дома, ничего не спрашивает. Он понимает, что ничего не сможет поделать с чувствами своего сына. И приближающая весна дает больше поводов для беспокойства.  
  
      — Я думаю, что ты уже можешь выходить на пробную охоту. Дживон будет с тобой, чтобы показывать пример молодняку.  
  
      Кай слушает внимательно и кивает, смотря так, будто все понимает. Парень умный и сильный — прекрасные качества для альфы и большой повод для волнения Ифаню, как отцу и вожаку.   
  
      Когда Кай присоединяется к Дживону в обучении молодых альф, волки не принимают его. Фыркают недовольно, порыкивают, когда Дживон их представляет. У них даже шерсть на загривке встает, будто перед броском на добычу, когда большой черный волк ступает возле Дживона. Кай делает вид, что ничего не замечает, никак не реагируя на провокации. Но все прекращается, когда несколько тренировок подряд он умудряется увести добычу у молодых волков, показывая не силу, а ловкость. Дживон посмеивается и даже пару раз стукает лапой особо дерганного Квансу, что в их самую первую встречу вцепился в бок Каю. Тренировки продолжаются до середины зимы, и вместе с ними приходят принятие и уважение среди альф, а омеги перестают откровенно чураться его. Члены стаи привыкают и начинают принимать альфу, что все еще ни с кем не общается, держась особняком.  
  
      Кенсу, который не перестает осторожно наблюдать со стороны, замечает, что Кай иногда уходит в лес в желании побыть одному. Пару раз омега слышал, как тот возле никогда не спящей реки негромко воет, закинув голову высоко и смотря на звезды. Туда, куда уходят их близкие и откуда смотрят на них духи предков. И однажды, когда Кенсу забывает об осторожности, Кай впервые замечает его.  
  
      —  _Снова ослушался,_  — с рыком оборачивается к нему черный волк. Он заметил свой хвост пару лун назад, и это даже сначала казалось любопытным. Раздражало лишь то, что совершенно неопытный омега даже спрятаться от него нормально не смог и так по-глупому вышел на открытое пространство, что летом представляет собой поляну с чудесными цветами.   
  
      Омега показывается из-за дерева и несмело смотрит на старшего. Это впервые, когда Кай ушел днем в лес, и впервые, когда он видит Кенсу в этой ипостаси. А омега красивый. Настолько, что в глазах рябит из-за контраста с белизной снега. И это опасная красота, Кай знает по рассказам своего ушедшего деда-омеги. Потому что Кенсу бурый, отмеченный Багряной Луной. И до этого Кай никогда не видел собственными глазами бурых волков. Шерсть у Кенсу приковывает взгляд: с длинной бурой остью, отливающей золотистым на солнце, и красноватым подшерстком, что на животе становится светлее, будто с дымкой. Только теперь Кай понимает, что тот ярких всполох перед глазами, что он увидел, когда потерял сознание от ранения, и был Кенсу.   
  
      —  _Даже нам, волкам, надоедает одиночество, если мы родились в стае._  
  
      Омега смотрит на него, неуверенно подходя ближе, и вдруг поворачивается на месте, будто красуется. Кай застывает от неожиданности, бросив взгляд на пушистый хвост, прикрывающий самые уязвимые места. Кенсу припадает грудью к земле и наклоняет голову набок; кажется, что даже волчьи красивые глаза прищуриваются совсем по-человечески игриво. Он смотрит на Кая, и того будто током прошибает, заставляя невольно выпустить когти в снег. Прогиб в спине омеги становится мягче, а уши заискивающе дергаются. Даже пушистый хвост вдруг коротко виляет, вводя окончательно в замешательство. Черный волк тянет глубже воздух, внимательно следя за младшим и размышляя, понимает ли тот вообще, что он творит.   
  
      —  _Знаешь, почему твой отец допустил меня на охоту так быстро?_  — возвращает себе самообладание альфа.  
  
      Кенсу, которого столь резкое начало разговора застает врасплох, резко выпрямляется, делая интуитивно короткий шаг назад. В глазах черного волка нет ни капли игривости, лишь больше напряжения. И ответ омеги ему не нужен.  
  
      —  _Чтобы я держался подальше от тебя, Кенсу._  
  
      Кай мягко наступает на него, оставляя на снегу следы больших лап. В этой ипостаси разница между ними становится еще очевидней, и омега вдруг ощущает уже позабытое чувство страха, что теперь никак не спутаешь с настороженностью. Но он моргает и заставляет себя посмотреть по-новому, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Понимает теперь точно, что все равно — не боится ни капли. Потому что что-то внутри отзывается, что-то внутри говорит, что ему Кай вреда никогда не причинит.   
  
      Он вдруг подается вперед и тычется влажным носом тому в шею, трется мордой, совсем откровенно ластясь, что не позволено делать с любыми альфами. Кай пораженно отстраняется.   
  
      —  _А если я не хочу, чтобы ты держался подальше?_  
  
      Кенсу давно понял и принял, еще когда Бэкхен в шутку сказал, что свободным альфам больше ловить нечего. Пошутил, да только помог осознать, что это абсолютная правда. Потому что с момента, как в их поселении появился большой черный волк, он больше никого не одаривает даже взглядом. Это заметили все, в частности старик Чхве, который хоть и принял под свою защиту Кая сначала, с каждой луной становится все более задумчивым.   
  
      — Духи нашептали мне кое-что, — говорит ему шаман, когда младший омега не удерживается от мучавших вопросов. — Этот альфа многое изменит в нашей жизни. И в твоей особенно, Кенсу. Красное и черное — как яркие лепестки мака на угле. Только вот черный всегда поглощает любой другой цвет, особенно белый... Я не знаю, что должно произойти, и к лучшему ли это, потому что духи дают лишь право выбора, не в силах повернуть наши жизни в другое русло волей предков. Но я вижу, что происходит с тобой, мой мальчик. И этот альфа заставит тебя гореть изнутри.   
  
      Кенсу все еще не знает, что именно это значит, но может сказать уверенно, что уже. Горит изнутри каждый раз, когда смотрит в темные глаза. Такое впервые, и от этого чувства хочется зарываться с хвостом в снег и забираться на деревья. От такого хочется летать, даже если Кай по-прежнему держит дистанцию. Кенсу кажется, что этого хватит за двоих.   
  
      —  _Только вот никто из вас не спросил, чего хочу я._    
  
      В голосе альфы, несмотря на спокойный тон, появляются рычащие нотки. Кенсу только и остается, что втягивать знакомый запах, когда черный волк стремительно скрывается за деревьями.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Всю оставшуюся зиму Кенсу старается не встречаться с Каем. Последняя фраза, сказанная альфой, все еще стучит в голове, отдавая болью в груди. Он проклинает свой нюх как никогда, потому что сильный запах Кая преследует его по пятам, будто прицепился к нему самому, не отпуская. Бэкхен, который видит, как медленно потухают глаза друга, пытается всячески отвлечь. Зовет играть с ребятишками стаи, подталкивает на эксперименты на кухне, пока Чунмен их, вымазанных в чем-нибудь и смеющихся, не выгоняет. Все это отвлекает, но лишь на время, потому что снег уже начал таять, а это значит, что приближается Ночь Выбора, которую Кенсу уже давно не ждет. Потому что тот, кого он выбрал, не принял его.   
  
      Изменения во всегда улыбчивом омеге видит вся стая. Чунмен, который понимает, что расспросы ничего не дадут, лишь горько вздыхает, чувствуя боль своего ребенка. Первый раз не всегда бывает удачным и навсегда. Бэкхен, у которого уже будет вторая Ночь Выбора, волнуется еще больше и не знает, что может сказать в утешение. Потому что ему в прошлый раз Луна так и не помогла найти Пару.   
  
      Когда Кенсу идет за водой к реке, все еще отдающей зимней прохладой, он встречает Дживона, что несет несколько пойманных рыб.   
  
      — Привет, Кенсу. Давай помогу, — альфа улыбается, забирая ведро из рук омеги, на какое-то мгновение соприкасаясь пальцами. Кенсу коротко вздрагивает, тут же пугаясь слишком острой реакции на так давно знакомого альфу.   
  
      Дживон смотрит недолго, но будто понимающе. Кенсу, как еще юному омеге, не понять до конца, но он слышал, что альфы более чувствительны ко всему, что происходит с омегами. Даже ему со своим чутким нюхом не понять, что происходит с ним самим. Это заставляет щеки гореть, потому что папа с мягкой улыбкой предположил, что его первый цикл может прийтись прямо на Ночь Выбора.  
  
      Они идут по лесу молча, и это уютное молчание, разбавляемое весенним веселым пением птиц. Кенсу чувствует себя спокойно, когда рядом Дживон. Он старше Кенсу на пятнадцать зим, и эта разница ощущается лишь в силе, что излучает альфа. Омега закусывает задумчиво губу, смотря себе под ноги и слыша мерные шаги альфы за спиной. Дживон приходил на Ночь Выбора лишь один раз на памяти Кенсу, и Луна свела его с Парой, что было большим счастьем для каждого волка. Только через несколько зим Луна забрала его пару обратно, когда Джису погиб при родах вместе с недоношенным волчонком. После его смерти альфа мягко отвергал любые предложения омег, проводя каждую Ночь Выбора в своей хижине. Кенсу думает, что иногда Луна очень несправедлива.  
  
      — Скоро твоя первая Ночь Выбора, верно? — вдруг заговаривает альфа, когда они уже входят в поселение. — Волнуешься?  
  
      Кенсу задумывается на секунду, а потом уверенно качает головой. Потому что — нет, не волнует совсем. Он ведь знает самый худший из исходов, поэтому волноваться ему совсем не о чем.  
  
      — Возможно, Луна изначально знала, что меня ждет. Может, она сразу решила мою судьбу? — он вдруг останавливается и смотрит влажными глазами на замершего альфу. — Все, что меня ждет, — участь шамана в дальнейшем. Я не говорю, что это плохая жизнь, и я очень люблю дедушку Чхве... Но это ведь не то совсем, верно? Должен ли я отдать своего волка потому, что альфа, которого я хочу видеть своей парой, не выберет меня никогда?  
  
      Кенсу чувствует, как слезы быстро скатываются из глаз, и тянется вытереть их рукавом, но альфа успевает быстрее него. Он осторожно вытирает мокрые дорожки свободной рукой, а потом ставит ведро и берет мягкие ладони омеги в свои, легко сжимая.  
  
      — Никогда не делай свой выбор на горячую голову, Кенсу. У тебя еще есть несколько лун, чтобы все обдумать. Иногда, будучи ослепленными солнцем, мы не видим того, что скрывается в его тени совсем рядом.  
  
      Он смотрит в большие влажные глаза, а Кенсу вдруг все понимает и испуганно прижимает ладони к груди, высвобождая их из мягкого захвата.   
  
      — Просто знай, что я всегда приму твой выбор и буду рядом. Поступай так, как считаешь нужным.   
  
      Он поднимает ведро и несет его до хижины вожака, оставляя омегу одного.   
  
  
  
      Кенсу проводит в своей комнате все оставшееся время после разговора с Дживоном. Чунмен, который безуспешно попытался с ним заговорить днем, лишь накрывает его покрывалом и целует в макушку, когда все готовятся ко сну. Родитель волнуется за своего мальчика, но прекрасно понимает, что они с супругом здесь бессильны. Каждый должен пройти через такое сам, чтобы не наделать новых ошибок, наслушавшись чужих советов.  
  
      Кенсу ворочается несколько часов, когда родители уже легли спать. Он встает с постели и как можно тише выходит из хижины, стараясь остаться незамеченным. Он знает, что ничто так не поможет очистить мысли, как общение с весенним, ночным лесом.   
  
      Омега идет неспешно, прислушиваясь к каждому насекомому и уханью филинов, вышедших на охоту. Волчье зрение, позволяющее отлично видеть в темноте, не дает запнуться об открывшиеся корни деревьев, что раньше прятались под пушистым снегом. Кенсу выходит к реке, садится на большой валун и глубоко вдыхает свежий запах. Ночью в лесу тише, спокойней, и вдвойне пахнет свободой. Он понимает, что не сможет отказаться от этого, не сможет отдать своего волка Луне и навсегда лишиться возможности пробежать по лесу на четырех лапах, внюхиваясь в каждый уголок родного леса.   
  
      Треск ветки позади него заставляет резко обернуться. Кенсу видит черного волка и почти успокаивается, когда вдруг понимает, что волк другой. Омега не может сказать наверняка, какого он размера, потому что, к счастью, находится на значительном расстоянии от него, но он точно понимает, что чужак больше него самого. Волк скалится, и шерсть на загривке встает дыбом, будто в готовности к атаке. Кенсу замирает от страха, сглатывая вдруг вставший в горле ком. Черный волк делает еще несколько шагов к нему, когда Кенсу срывается с места, оборачиваясь на ходу и тут же летя со всех лап в сторону поселения. Он бежит так быстро, как только может, чуя, что чужак следует прямо за ним. И запах его, отдающий еловыми шишками, кажется сейчас худшим, что он когда-либо чуял. Потому что от чужака разит ненавистью.   
  
      —  _Далеко не убежишь, омега._  
  
      Чужой голос в голове заставляет ускориться, но Кенсу чувствует, что совсем скоро выбьется из сил, а ведь он уже давно сошел с пути, пытаясь уйти от чужака. Внезапный низкий рык, пробирающий до самых костей, заставляет кубарем покатиться по земле, запутавшись в лапах. Кенсу поскуливает, осторожно поднимаясь, и видит, как уже двое черных волков стоят, сверля друг друга глазами. Кай больше чужака и шерсть у него гуще. Морда незнакомого черного волка исполосована глубоким шрамом, а потрепанное оставшееся ухо недовольно прижимается к голове оскалившегося хозяина.   
  
      —  _Защищаешь этого щенка?_  
  
      —  _Ты зря сюда пришел,_  — твердо отвечает Кай и делает шаг назад, больше закрывая собой все еще напуганного Кенсу, что после падения невольно перекинулся снова в человека.   
  
      —  _В прошлый раз, видимо, нужно было лучше постараться. Теперь мне не кажется, что я переборщил._    
  
      Омега не понимает, о чем они говорят, но уверен, что этот чужак — причина того, почему у Кая несколько глубоких рубцов на теле.   
  
      —  _Уходи, иначе мне придется помочь тебе_ , — Кай рычит, разрывая острыми когтями землю.   
  
      Чужак смотрит на него какое-то время, будто мысленно пытаясь передать то, что еще не сказал. А потом недовольно рыкает и скрывается в густом лесу. Кенсу, сидевший все это время у толстого дерева с притянутыми к груди ногами, вскидывает голову на Кая и тут же прячет лицо в коленях, когда альфа перекидывается. Кай подлетает к нему и хватает за руки, заставляя посмотреть прямо на себя.  
  
      — Ты действительно глупый щенок! Ради Луны, почему ты вообще снова один пошел в лес? Да еще и ночью! Последнее из головы вылетело с приближением Ночи Выбора, да?   
  
      Кай зол и впервые так сильно повышает голос, и Кенсу уверен, что на запястьях останутся синяки. Но он лишь смотрит сквозь пелену перед глазами на альфу и вдыхает. Запах чужой вдыхает, который не отпускал все это время, а теперь внутри все скручивает.   
  
      — Ты не смеешь повышать на меня голос, — спокойно, почти безжизненно отвечает Кенсу, и Кай застывает, даже ослабляя хватку. — Пусть хоть медведь меня задерет, тебе-то что?   
  
      Он не позволяет себе всхлипнуть, откровенно злясь на себя и чертову нестабильность, что становится все сильнее с каждой луной. Лишь смотрит в чужие темные глаза, что сможет разглядеть, кажется, в любое время.   
  
      — Или ты волновался? — нервно усмехается. А потом смотрит так, что альфа пропускает вдох. — Волновался ведь? Хоть немного, Кай?  
  
      Омега закусывает дрожащую губу и прижимается к альфе, совсем забывая про стыд. Проходит, кажется, вечность, пока Кенсу беззвучно плачет, сбрасывая напряжение от испытанного страха, когда горячие ладони опускаются ему на спину, прижимая сильнее к себе. Плакать становится легче.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      До самой Ночи Выбора Кенсу не позволяют видеться даже с Бэкхеном. Чунмен, который отворил хижину и увидел на пороге Кая, что на руках принес осторожно одетого Кенсу, проплакал несколько часов, виня себя в том, что не доглядел. Про чужака Кай не сказал, объяснив все тем, что Кенсу просто упал, заплутав ночью в лесу. Омега решил, что если альфа не упомянул о черном волке, то и ему не стоит беспокоить родителей. В конце концов, Кай ведь прогнал его, и Кенсу уверен, что он вернулся после в лес, чтобы это проверить.  
  
      Ночь Выбора всегда была важным событием для стаи, и незамысловатая подготовка к ней начинается с самого утра. Свободные омеги, что участвуют впервые или нет, надевают длинные белые рубашки, сшитые их папами-омегами. Кенсу чувствует себя неловко, когда на голое тело надевает тонкую ткань. Она приятная на ощупь, пахнет папой и обшита золотистыми жесткими нитями на рукавах. Будто немного улыбки родителя осталось на результате его труда.   
  
      Кенсу берет Бэкхена за дрожащую ладонь, и они вместе идут к большому костру, где остальные члены стаи уже танцуют, ожидая молодых омег. Чунмен смотрит на сына и только теперь действительно осознает, как вырос его мальчик. Ифань, мягко обнимающий супруга за плечи, чуть улыбается, встречаясь с сыном взглядом. Это очень важный день для их семьи.   
  
      Кенсу идет уверенно, окончательно осознавая, что небольшая надежда, которую ему подарил тогда Кай, осталась с ним, придавая сил. Омеги выстраиваются в ряд и ждут, пока облака откроют лунный диск. Шаман негромко обращается к духам предков, мешая ритуальное снадобье в небольшой глиняной чаше. Когда облака рассеиваются, даже музыка, кажется, затихает. Потому что на небе Багряная Луна. Кенсу, что рожден под ней, чувствует, как внутри все переворачивается, пока старик Чхве оставляет у него на щеке красную полосу. Шаман смотрит на него пристально, и Кенсу видит несказанное в его глубоких глазах. Волнение Кенсу становится сильнее. Он нервно облизывает губы и чувствует, как в теле медленно нарастает жар. Папа был прав, и его цикл пришелся прямо на Ночь Выбора. Тогда, когда он повернет свою жизнь в другое русло.  
  
      Кенсу не замечает, как проходит выбор других омег, что стоят до него. Как проходит все для его друга. Кажется, звук гонга сливается со стучащим набатом сердцем. Этот звук почти оглушает. Перед глазами будто все плывет, и жар в теле становится все сильнее. Когда он вдруг слышит свое имя и последующий после этого громкий рык, Кенсу распахивает глаза и пораженно выдыхает, замечая тонкую, еле заметную нить, идущую от его груди. Он прослеживает ее взглядом и видит, что другой конец пропадает прямо в районе чужого сердца. Грудь Кая тяжело вздымается, пока альфа жадно втягивает воздух. Дживон, все еще скалящийся на оттолкнувшего его альфу, замечает нить позже, заставляя себя отступить и принять то, что и в этот раз Луна не была на его стороне. А Кенсу встречается с темными глазами своего альфы и срывается с места, перекидываясь на ходу и оставляя после себя лишь лоскуты ритуальной рубахи.   
  
      Он несется к их месту, к реке, где когда-то хотел впервые сделать отважный шаг навстречу. Где альфа впервые отверг его. Кай нагоняет раньше, опрокидывая на землю и наваливаясь сзади. Кенсу перекидывается и горячо выдыхает, чувствуя, как жар окончательно затапливает тело.   
  
      Сначала шершавый язык проходится по обнаженной спине, а после Кенсу чувствует, как его поцелуями ласкают уже горячие губы. Он дышит задушенно и прогибается сильнее в спине, подставляясь, невольно прижимаясь ягодицами к паху альфы. А Кай сдерживает себя, жадно собирая запах омеги прямо с влажной от жара кожи. Клялся себе, что и пальцем не тронет. Что никогда и ни к кому здесь не подступится ближе должного. А теперь понимает, что если бы мог, никогда бы не отпустил. Не даст и шанса тому же Дживону, который альфа и воин хороший, но Кенсу достоин не будет никогда. Кай понимает, что не достоин еще больше. Луна все-таки сыграла с ними очень злую шутку.  
  
      Кай губами очерчивает каждый позвонок, горячей ладонью проводя между повлажневших ягодиц. Кенсу изгибается и льнет, путаясь в реальности, отдаваясь полностью во власть горячим рукам того, кого видеть своей Парой хотел с самого начала. Кай переворачивает Кенсу на спину и ладонью осторожно убирает каждую травинку, каждый листик, что прилип к светлой, будто Луной освещенной мягкой коже.  
  
      — Кенсу, — горячо выдыхает альфа, склоняясь ниже и заставляя омегу открыть глаза и посмотреть на него. — Меня зовут Чонин. Никогда не забывай, что именно я твой альфа, Кенсу.  
  
      И омега быстро кивает несколько раз, запуская непослушные пальцы в волосы цвета вороньего крыла и утягивая своего альфу в первый глубокий поцелуй. У него под веками звезды взрываются, когда Чонин впервые входит. И это самое «Чонин» он повторяет сотни раз, не до конца понимая, что именно и насколько громко произносит, находясь в мареве удовольствия. Кенсу такой податливый и горячий в его руках. Это пьянит и заставляет испугаться, что он расплавится под пальцами и исчезнет, впитавшись в богатую почву, примятую их телами. Что все это окажется помутнением рассудка.   
  
      Чонин собирает стоны с раскрасневшихся припухших губ и ощущает жар от единения с тем, кто связан с ним лунной нитью. Кенсу болезненно жмурится и громко стонет, когда узел набухает, связывая их окончательно в одно целое. Острые клыки альфы впиваются в нежную шею, оставляя метку. Чонин оставляет легкие поцелуи на чувствительном месте, собирая губами сладковатые капельки чужой крови. Кенсу мерно дышит, засыпая прямо на влажной земле, незадолго до рассвета. Они были достаточно далеко, чтобы не слышать ничего, что творилось в поселении.   
  
      Чонин кладет омегу в тени высокого дерева, накрывая его изорванной в некоторых местах собственной рубашкой, что не уцелела после его обращения. Альфа осторожно оглаживает подушечками пальцев уже проявившуюся метку и оставляет последний горячий поцелуй на вкусных губах. Он глубоко втягивает их смешавшийся запах и заставляет себя уйти, пока действительно может это сделать.   
  
      Чонин уверен, что Кенсу никогда его не простит.   
  
  
  
  
      Кенсу просыпается резко, будто кто-то выдернул его из воды, заставляя тут же вдохнуть спасительный воздух. Он моргает несколько раз, привыкая к солнечному свету, а потом резко подскакивает на ноги, слыша вой из поселения и чувствуя тревожный запах. Он оборачивается на бегу и надеется, что ему кажется. Что собственные ощущения его наконец-то подводят. Он резко тормозит на границе с лесом, издалека видя уже затушенные костры. Резкий запах дыма и чужой боли заставляет упасть на землю в попытке перебить это все влажной землей. Но перебить это невозможно. Как и трагичный вой, раздающийся над их поселением и заставляющий сжаться в комок, душа рыдания изнутри.   
  
      В голове проскальзывает вспышкой «Чонин». Такое родное и чужое сейчас, когда Кенсу наконец-то понимает значение слов шамана. И омега действительно сгорает изнутри, вспоминая, как звали сына убитого вожака стаи Черных. Чувствуя разъедающий запах потери. Настолько важной для него и всей стаи...   
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
      Чанель смотрит на напряженную спину друга и не знает, что сказать. Раны, полученные совсем недавно, еще дают о себе знать тупой болью — он обратился до окончательного восстановления, не дав себе прийти в форму.   
  
      — Что думаешь делать? — спрашивает он негромко.  
  
      Чонин смотрит вдаль. Туда, где сейчас тоже латают раны. Он поджимает до побеления губы, и Чанель видит, как играют желваки от злости у альфы. Чонин, провалявшийся тогда с хворью, не успел восстановиться. Отец его не пустил, и теперь сын, который всегда подчинялся, жалеет, что сделал это и в тот раз. И противники, победившие не по чести, теперь вдвойне поперек горла. Не успел помочь. Не разодрал на месте сам, провалялся в хижине, пока его стая сражалась за территории.   
  
      — Попробую втереться в доверие, а потом отомстим. Вместе. Лучше всего устроить это в Ночь Выбора, когда все будут заняты празднованием, а молодняк будет в лесу думать совсем о другом. Пусть тоже почувствуют, что значит терять вожака.   
  
      «Что значит терять отца» повисает в воздухе, и Чанель это улавливает, машинально поглаживая рубцы на месте, где у него когда-то было ухо. Ему с таким лицом теперь ни одна Ночь Выбора не светит. Он горько усмехается и разминает шею.  
  
      — Так что, насколько мне нужно постараться,  _наш новый вожак_?   
  
      Чонин усмехается, поворачиваясь к другу и скидывая одежду.   
  
      — Так, чтобы они поверили, что меня действительно хотели убить.   
  
      Они обращаются на лету, оскаливаясь и распугивая громким рыком сидящих на деревьях птиц. Трагичный вой над рекой прекращается в предчувствии скорого отмщения... 


End file.
